dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ox-King (Extended Universe)
Ox-King (牛魔王 'Gyūmaō', lit. "Ox Demon King"), also referred to as Ox-Demon King when his castle was engulfed in flames, is the king of Fire Mountain and the husband of Ox Queen, as well as the father of Chi-Chi, the father in-law of Goku, the grandfather of Gohan and Goten. Name He is based on Niúmówáng ("Ox/Bull Demon King"), a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West, on which the Dragon Ball series] is based. In the novel, the character befriended the Monkey King (the equivalent of Goku). His wife, the Iron Fan Princess was also the owner of the trademark Bansho Fan. *Also like Sun Wukong/Son Goku, the Ox-King's name is exactly the same as the original Niumowang, only rendered in the Japanese on'yomi reading (Gyuumaou). Appearance: Ox-King is quite large, and has a lot of facial hair. His appearance is one of the most changing of all the supporting characters in the series. When he first appears, he is drawn more barbaric and menacing, and wields an axe. By the end of Dragon Ball and beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he dresses in normal attire and wears glasses instead of goggles. His facial hair is more detailed. During the World Tournament up until Kid Buu Saga, he appears to be much bigger, his facial hair grows out more, and the hair in the back of his head extends out a little over his shoulders. There are also slight alterations to his clothes. In Dragon Ball Super, he wears a blue jean and dark tanktop with a tie. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, his hair is gray and he wears formal clothes with an orange tie. In his very first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, his tie is purple, and in his next appearance, it is yellow. Personality: Despite his threatening sounding name, Ox-King is really quite harmless and fun loving. He was somewhat demonic when his castle became engulfed in flames on Fire Mountain during a picnic with his daughter, and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time, mainly involving keeping his daughter out of trouble. He also cares deeply for his family, buying his grandchildren presents and visiting quite often, and will stop at nothing to make sure things are done, such as protecting Chi-Chi's wedding gown from the fires surrounding his castle. Though generally very polite and generally disinterested in girls, Ox-King is shown to have a perverted side similar to Master Roshi. The Ox-King is a smoker. 'Early Life' Before the events of the Dragon Ball, the Ox-King was a martial artist who trained with Grandpa Gohan under Master Roshi. According to Master Roshi, the Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan did milk deliveries as part of their training, just like Goku and Krillin did after them. Sometime after completing his training under Master Roshi, Ox-King married his Queen and became ruler of Fire Mountain. The Ox-King's wife gave birth to a daughter named Chi-Chi, but then died of an illness. His unnamed wife's wedding dress would eventually be given to Chi-Chi when she married Goku. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf and Red Ribbon Army Saga' Living on Fire Mountain, Ox-King would either scare away or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames, which angered him greatly. This leads residents in the surrounding area to dub him "The Emperor of Demons". Bulma, Goku and Oolong stumble upon him and Chi-Chi on their quest for theDragon Balls. Ox-King first finds Bulma and Oolong wandering around Fire Mountain. After Bulma convinces him they are not enemies, he asks Goku to find his daughter Chi-Chi who has not returned after she went looking for his old Master, Roshi, to help put out the fire. They agree to help him, and Goku along with Chi-Chi bring back Master Roshi, the only one strong enough to break the barrier. Master Roshi fires a Kamehamneha at the wall of fire, and destroys it. However, the Wave is so powerful that it takes the entire mountain with it. After Master Roshi blows the mountain and castle away, the Ox-King promises not to hurt anyone again. Although his castle is gone, Ox-King and Chi-Chi shrug it off and vow to build a new one. After Goku finds Chi-Chi and returns her to her father, Ox-King offers her to Goku as a wife in gratitude of her safe return. Not knowing what a wife is, Goku agrees. When Chi-Chi starts to miss Goku in Age 750, she and the Ox-King talk to an old lady who says that he is coming. The Ox-King throws a rock at a pterodactyl (who ate a Dragon Ball) for the wedding dinner of Goku and Chi-Chi. When Emperor Pialf comes to Ox-King's village, Shu poses as Goku. Then, Colonel Silver and the Red Ribbon Army come and attack the Ox-King's village. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Years later in Age 753, Ox-King and Chi-Chi are seen watching King Piccolo on TV. Later, while on his way to King castle, Goku spots some of King Furry's guards attempting to kill Ox-King on King Piccolo's orders to kill all well-known martial artists, him being the first on the list. Goku puts a stop to it and heads off to stop King Piccolo. Later on they are seen outside, watching the celebration fireworks after King Piccolo is killed. Three years later in Age 756, Chi-Chi returns to Ox-King's castle with Goku. Chi-Chi announces she and Goku are getting married, which surprises Ox-King since he thought she was just going to tell him what the Tournament was like. Ox-King is eventually trapped in his own castle after they are once again engulfed in flames, and he vows to protect Chi-Chi's wedding dress from the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi first go to find the Bansho Fan to help put the flames out but they did not succeed in stopping the flames. Fortune Teller Bab then told them about the Furnance of five Divisions, a part of Other World which was the cause of the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi manage to repair the holes in the Furnace, which narrowly saves Ox-King. During the interlude before Dragon Ball Z, after his firsrt grandson is born, Ox-King originally wanted to name Goku and Chi-Chi's first child from a long list of names. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu & Frieza Saga' Ox-King visits Chi-Chi to bring presents for Gohan, who was training under Piccolo afterRaditz's arrival and Goku's death. Krillin visits them and spend the night with them, but unable to break the news, he returns to Kame House. Ox-King then goes with Chi-Chi to Kame House where Roshi tells them what happened. One year later, Ox-King returns to Kame House to witness the battle against the Saiyans on Fortune Teller Baba's Crystal Ball. With his grandson, Gohan going to Namek with Bulma and Krillin in search for the Dragon Balls, he sees them off alogn with Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. Later he seen various times trying to calm down Chi-Chi as Gohan and the others fight against Vegeta and Frieza on Namek. 'Android, Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga' 3 years later in Age 767, Ox-King watches the battle against Cell on TV at Chi-Chi's House. When the TV breaks, Chi-Chi breaks down and angrily berates Goku for having Gohan fight Cell, causing Ox-King to sternly remind Chi-Chi of how much Gohan had grown and that he is capable of defeating Cell and saving the planet, thanks to Goku's help. This however, just enrages Chi-Chi even further, and she begins trashing her living room- even going so far as to break her T.V. Some time later, Baba comes to the house and they watch the fight on Baba's Crystal Ball. After the Cell Games and Goku's death, Ox-King often helps sneak Gohan out from his studies. He proudly boasts at the time that his grandson is "the strongest guy in the world". 'World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion & Kid Buu Saga' 7 years after the defeat of Cell, Ox-King has another grandson named Goten, who was born shortly after the Cell Games. When Goku is to return to Earth for one day in Age 774, Ox-King attends the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on his fmaily and friends When Vegeta kills a massive number of people at the World Tournament stadium to get Goku to fight him, Ox-King goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls. Ox-King takes refuge at the Lookout, where he and the others learn of the monster Majin Buu and the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan. Hearing the tragic news makes Chi-Chi faint. Ox-King keeps watch over her until she recovers. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Ox-King attempts to keep Chi-Chi away from fighting Buu, but fails when she is turned to an egg and smashed. Ox-King is then one of the characters who accompany Krillin and Dende when they decide to follow Buu and Piccolo to the Hyperbolic Tiem Chamber When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo destroys the door, he turns Ox-King and the rest of the group into chocolate with his Tranfiguration Beam and eats them, thus killing them. Later, the destroyed Earth and all its people are revived and Ox-King give some of his energy to help Goku make the Super Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. He later watches as his daughter Chi-Chi hugs Goku after she is finally reunited with him. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return! (Jump Special)' 2 years later after the defeat of Kid Buu in Age 776, Ox King attends a banquet held by Mr. Satan along with his family and Friends. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus, Universe 6 and Universal Survival Saga' Ox-King becomes poor after the fire in Fire Mountain burned his treasure. Without his treasure, he is unable to support Chi-Chi and Goku which makes Chi-Chi tell Goku to get a job. Ox-King later joins everyone at Bulma's birthday party on her cruise liner. He is shown socializing with everybody around the ship. He also serves as a waiter of sorts, helping out by serving food and drinks to people, like Master Roshi and Oolong, who he finds looking at nude magazines. When Beerus arrives at Earth, Ox-King joins the small crowd of people watching Beerus eat the food Krillin serves him. Unlike many others, he chooses to stay with a few other people on the ship, while Bulma gathers nearly everybody in her space-pod to go in for a closer look at Goku and Beerus' fight. Ox-King attends the Tournament of Destroyers with his family and friends. After nearly three hours of traveling from Earth to Beerus' planet, and from Beerus' planet to their destination, the Nameless Planet, they finally arrive there. Ox-King is a bystander and he watches the matches between Universe 7 and Universe 6. 'Peaceful World Saga' Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, he attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on his great-granddaughter, Pan. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga' 5 years later in Age 789, Ox King alon giwht most of Everyoneon Earth are taken over under Baby's Control and later cured using the Sacred Water. he later attends a party at Capsule Corp in West City with his family and friends. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure & After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons and Goku's departure with Shenron in Age 790, Ox King is later seen at Gohan's House with his family and learns that Gohan and his fmaily are moving back to Satan City and are expecting a sceond child and Goten and Valese are getin married. Power Ox-King is the type who relies on power more than techniques. He cannot use the Kamehameha because he was not quite good enough to master it. The Ox-King is a strong martial artist who trained under Roshi alongside Grandpa Gohan long ago. In an Emperor Pilaf Saga filler scene, the Ox-King attacks Goku. Goku is able to dodge every attack the Ox-King has but none of his attacks damage Ox-King at all. During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the Ox-King is able to withstand tank blasts without any damage. He is also strong enough to destroy tanks with his fists or by slicing them with his axe. However, he is rendered helpless whenever Colonel Silver blinds him with some goo and he is trapped in a net by the Red Ribbon Army. 'Fighting Techniques and Abilities:' *'Axe Attack' – An axe combo used to attack Goku in a filler scene in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. *'Down Thrust' – A ground pound with his axe. It leaves him open after his axe get stuck into the ground. *'Flying Axe '– Ox-King throws his axe at his opponent, and it comes back like a boomerang. Used to attack Bulma and Oolong in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Used to kill a pterodactyl during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. *'Charging Mad Bull '– A charge move that can be repeated up to three times. Ox-King charges straight to the enemy with the force of an ox. 'Transformations:' Infected: The result of Ox King being infected by a Tuffle parasite implanted by Baby. In this form, Ox King becomes a loyal servant to Baby until she was freed by the Sacred Water. 'Voice Actors:' *'Original Japanese Dub':' Daisuke Gori '(DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai Vegeta- Frieza Saga),' Ryuzaburo Otomo' (DBK Cell-Buu sagas, DBS) *'Funimation English Dub: Kyle Hebert' Trivia *The armor Ox-King wears in his first appearance resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. *Though Ox-King's age is never revealed, it can be assumed that he is in his early sixties by the time the Buu Saga takes place. His hair is naturally orangish-brown when he first appears, but gradually gets darker as the series progresses to the point of being black up until the end of Dragon Ball Z, where it finally starts to gray (the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and the movie Battle of Gods appear to show this transition, as his hair is no longer black, but a light brownish/gray-like color). By the time Dragon Ball GT begins, he is supposedly over 70 years old and still living, shown by his minor appearances in two Dragon Ball GT episodes as well as other promotional works. *Ox-King is the only known human character, other than Master Roshi, to live four generations in the series, being alive during the lives of his daughter, grandsons, and great-granddaughter. *Ox-King's height keeps changing constantly. One example would be when they summoned Shenron in the Buu saga, in some scenes it shows everyone up to his stomach, but in others they only seem to be as big as his knee. *In an interview, Akira Toriyama stated that the best cooks in the Dragon Ball universe are Ox-King and Yamcha. 'Gallery' Oxkingexcited.png|Ox King in Dragon Ball Manga Gyumao(Daiz10).png|Ox-King's new design drawn by Toriyama for the end of Dragon Ball Gyumao2013.png|Ox King in Dragon Ball Super Ox King (Age 797).png|Ox King in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthling Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:DBZ characters Category:DBZ Kai Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBSF Characters Category:Universe 7